Code Geass Another Leader
by majinI
Summary: What if C.C was not the only person Lelouch met in the capsule? First fanfic so R&R dont expect anything too fantastic


**CODE GEASS:ANOTHER LEADER**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS they belong to their respective owners Sunrise/Bandai Goro Taniguchi [anyone who says I own if deserves to get shot]**

**A/N: I would be using the Bandai dub dialogue for this fanfic I would VERY MUCH WELCOME any criticism on how to improve my fanfic writing [I'm kinda new at this][I will be starting off at the point where Lelouch finds C.C**.

* * *

The inside of the container was dark, He has been wondering how many days it has been since he was captured along with the girl beside him days turned into weeks and soon to months but eventually…the container was opened. There were two boys outside Lelouch Lamperouch and Suzaku Kururugi the yellow light engulfed the area within container Suzaku who was concerned more for his friend's safety covered his face with the idea it was poison gas. The young boy and girl who were within the container baffled both of them.

Suzaku: That's not poison gas…?

The girl known as C.C. she had emerald green hair and yellow eyes and was somewhere around 14 to 16. The boy on the other hand was only 6 or 7 years old, like most people he had black hair and grey eyes. Without a moment's delay Lelouch took C.C out of the container while Suzaku took the boy.

Lelouch: "Suzaku tell me the truth poison gas this girl…and boy?"

Suzaku: "Hey it's what they told us in the briefing I swear-"

The Britannian military and its commanding officer soon interrupted them there were about ten men including the officer who was revolted by what he saw.

Britannian Officer: "Stinking monkey!" He said in a hostile tone

Britannian Officer: "Being an honorary Brittanian will not excuse you!" He growled

Suzaku: "But sir I told this was poison gas."

Britannian Officer: "How dare you question orders!" He retorted

Lelouch: _This is bad worsening the situation, which would pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it's unleashed"_

Britannian Officer: "However in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient Private Kururugi." He said as he withdrew a pistol

Britannian Officer: "Take this and execute the terrorist"

Suzaku: "But he's not a terrorist he's a civilian who got caught up in all this- "

Britannian Officer:" You in subordinate little...that's an order!"

Britannian Officer: "didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Brittania?"

Suzaku: "Yes but…I can't."

Britannian Officer: "what…?!" he said as if he was slowly being angered

Suzaku: "I won't do it sir…I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders sir," he said slowly turning his head back to Lelouch.

Britannian Officer: "Very well." He said as he placed the pistol to Suzaku's back and shot him

Lelouch: "Suzaku!"

Britannian Officer: "Well Britannian school boy not a good day to cut class."

Britannian Officer: "Collect the girl after you've secured her kill the student."

Britannian Soldiers "YES MY LORD!" They all replied his order in a synchronized order

Nagata: "Death to…Britannia…long live japan!" he said as he slowly fumbled reaching the button

As soon as the button was pressed, the truck became covered in flames for a few seconds, which soon followed, by an explosion. Causing a large amount of smoke to engulf the area which was not only visible inside but by the outside as well which looked as if an explosion occurred within that area.

* * *

**G-1 Base, Clovis La Britannia**

Bartley: "They got away and you call yourselves the royal guard?!" said an oversized

dark-skinned man with a monocle on his left eye which was quite furious

Britannian Officer: "Forgive me my lord, the blast was mainly directed upward but the-"

Bartley: "Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?"

Britannian Officer: "We'll continue the investigation"

Clovis: "The plan has moved forward to the next phase." Said a blonde hair man

Bartley: "B-But your highness!" he said staggering at first

Clovis: "If knowledge of her gets out ill be disinherited." He said in a calm tone

Clovis: "Tell them back home we are carrying out an planned urban renewal."

Clovis "As Clovis third prince of the empire I command you…**DESTROY SHINJUKU GHETTO** leave no one alive!"

As soon as the order was given the G-1 Base began launching knightmares from the left and the right ports of the G-1 Base. Within the Streets of Shinjuku Ghetto knightmares began shooting anything that moves. Throughout the streets alleyways people began to flee but it was futile to try and outrun a knightmare on foot. The knightmares were not the only ones doing the killing, the foot soldiers were also doing their share of their duty by killing anyone that they can find in the houses within the area.

Bartley: "The enemy's garbage they could not even hope to be honorary Britannians, wipe every last one of them."

Jeremiah: "Naturally." The man had turquoise green hair he aimed at a building and was prepared to fire but was shortly interrupted by an officer through his radio.

Britannian Officer "Supervisor Jeremiah, General Bartley requests you take command of his-"

Jeremiah: "Bartley has staff officers, I haven't had this much fun on the front line in ages!" he said as he took out his knightmare's machine gun and started shooting.

* * *

**Lelouch Lamperouch, C.C & the boy**

As they took the route through the underground passage it would feel as if even the undergrounds were not a safe place like the ceiling could collapse at any moment given what was going on outside. As they hurried through the passageway C.C tripped over a crevice on the ground and could only stare at Lelouch pitifully. Whereas the boy as much as he wanted to help her up he couldn't since his as well as her hands are being restrained by the straitjacket.

Lelouch: "What the hell are you?!"

Lelouch: "This chaos is all your fault isn't it?"

Lelouch: "If only Britannia has what it has...they even killed Suzaku" he said talking to himself

As they continued down the passageway they eventually found an staircase leading the way up.

Lelouch: "Stay quiet...wait here."Their conversation was interrupted by the firing of a machine gun

Britannian Officer: "Report."

Soldier: "We've found only elevens here sir"

Britannian Officer: "You sure of it?"he said gritting his teeth

Britannian Officer: "That exit comes out here."

Soldier: "This matches up with the map of the old city."

The soldiers were interrupted by a cry in the area a girl which was silenced by the sound of the machine gun. As Lelouch could only watch in fear of what he could imagine the chaos is going on outside his cell phone rang giving away his position. He immediately silenced it by rejecting the call.

He was then dragged out of the spot being separated from C.C and the boy. Lelouch became forced to the wall with nearly a dozen guns aimed at him if he dared to try and make a move.

Britannian Officer: "What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end."

Lelouch: "You scum..."

Britannian Officer: "Still, you did well for a student but that is to be expected, You're a Britannian."

Britannian Officer: "Unfortunately, my clever young friend...you have no future!"He said as he slowly took out his pistol and aimed it at Lelouch.

C.C: "He mustn't die!" she said as she moved herself into the path of the bullet and getting shot in the head.

Lelouch: "You shot her!"

Britannian Officer: "Orders were to bring her back alive if possible..."

Britannian Officer: "Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll just tell our superiors that the royal guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all."

Britannian Officer: "Regrettably had already be tortured to death...what do you think schoolboy? "

Lelouch: "_How can this be happening...first suzaku's killed...and this girl now I'm about to die. Before I had to do a single thing with my life...it's gone in a heart beat...nunnally...!_" he thought he was interrupted when C.C touched his hand.

C.C: "_You don't want it to end here...do you? _

Lelouch: _"What...?"_

C.C:_ "You appear to have a reason for living."_

Lelouch: "_That girl...that's impossible..."_

C.C: "_If I grant you power...can you go on? I propose a deal, in exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true."_

C.C: "_Accept this contract and you accept it's conditions. While living in the world of humans you will live unlike any other...a different providence...a different time...a different life"_

C.C:_ "The power of the king will condemn you to a live of solitude...are you prepared for this?"_

Lelouch: "Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!" he said getting back up once he came back to his own world.

Boy: "Heh...so she's done it eh?" he said muttering to himself

Boy: "Scream...and destroy all my enemies around me..."he said as he slowly unsheathed his broadsword which was clearly much longer than his whole body.

Boy: "**SCYTHE SHOUXIAO!**" he said as his sword became engulfed in white light after the light dissipated the weapon became a scythe within a split second he swung his scythe and decapitated all the soldiers heads including the officer.

Boy: "I am...Hajin thank you for saving me" he said in a calm tone

* * *

**A/N: Well this is my first time writing so don't expect anything too fantastic out of me it's gonna take a few more days to get my next one up as you can see I made one Bleach reference and one .hack reference.**


End file.
